say hi to joemochao
by KiWi Rai Rai
Summary: joemochao is some wierd omochao thing... uh read the story and find out


Hi, me again. Still own nothing, but when my omochaos conquer the world, I will-

Vegeta: will you start the damn fic!?!

Say hi to joemochao 

Cut to the secret hideout place thingy

Dragon: is to

Janelle: is not

Dragon: is to baka

Janelle: baka

Dragon: BAKA!!!!

Kurama: argue about something else…

Janelle: hmmm… omochao is the most annoying thing on the planet…

Dragon: is not

Janelle: is too

Dragon: is not

Janelle: prove it

Dragon: hyper annoyance I summon…

Janelle: …

Kurama: …

Hiei: …

Dragon: …Joemochao

Janelle: shit… I forgot about him

Joemochao: hi I'm Joemochao, I'm here to kick your ass

Dragon: you felled ghost mage

Hiei: hn. You probably couldn't even kick anyone's leg

Joemochao: can too kicks Janelle's leg

Janelle: ow! Bitch! Your gonna pay for that!

Kurama: a pg-13 fic?

Dragon: yep

Kurama: this is new goku runs in

Goku: yea poke'mon

Half an hour later

Goku: lets all sing the poke' rap

Everyone else: …

Dragon: for the future of the dark axis, zako soldiers fight! Yea!

Hiei: what the hell did she just say?

Kurama: don't make eye contact with her

Dragon: hiei is better than knuckles

Joemochao: is not

Dragon is to

Three hours later

Joemochao: is not

Dragon: is too baka

Joemochao: is not bit- dragon slams the force stealer (ff7) into his head) owww!

Dragon: applesauce Amy walks in

Amy: hi ya girl… and strange short person with 3 eyes...

Hiei: -_-+ are you making fun of me

Joemochao: you have three eyes!! Dragon, doesn't that bug you

Dragon: nope, the 3rd eye is what makes him so cute! 

Joemochao: O-O

Dragon: guess what today is!!

Minain/joemochao: torture Janelle day!!! Yea!!! They walk to Janelle's room

Shadow: *yawn* if your looking for Janelle, she's in vegeta's room

Joemochao: do we want to know why she's in there?

Shadow: that's just sick, they aren't even the same species

Dragon: I like hiei

Joemochao:  he's a monster, what do you see in him

Hiei: -_-+  (telepathically to joemochao) I'm a demon

Joemochao: he's a telepath!

Shadow: how can a hedgehog and a saiyan-

Dragon: you guys, my chao still here

Minian: what are they talking about?

Dragon: ^-^; why don't you go throw food at kuwabara

Minain: ok leaves

Joemochao: walks to vegeta's room I hear springs, they go squeaky squeaky …

Dragon: Janelle is cheating on shadow

Shadow: O-O isn't vegeta married

Joemochao: … squeaky squeaky

Dragon: on the count of three we-

Joemochao/shadow: three! They open the door and see…

Shadow: omochao, how the hell did you get in vegeta's room?

Omochao: I'm waiting for someone to bounce on the bed with me

Dragon: we… bad images! Starts hitting her head on the wall

Joemochao: you're as sick as me

Shadow: chaos spear omochao go boom

Joemochao: that was stupid

Shadow: no shit Sherlock, this is one of dragons fics

Dragon:  ^-^ I am a fan fiction writer zako runs into the living room

Shadow: lets go they walk to the living room

Minian: throwing broccoli at kuwabara

Kuwabara: ahhh! Broccoli! It burns! It burnses!

Hiei: you owe me five bucks veggie…

Vegeta: and I thought no one was dumber then kakarot

Joemochao: you sleep with a carrot

Vegeta: ^-^; of course not

Rebecca: chicken in a basket

Dragon: [in omochao voice] hi I'm omochao

Rebecca: terrible echo effect effect effect

Goku I' not a baka…

Shadow: no you just…

Dragon: ZAKO ZAKO

Shadow: WHAT THE F*** IS A ZAKO

Dragon: they are robots from SD Gundam 

Rebecca: {vegeta voice] you should eat your vegetables

Goku: evil runs out of the room

Vegeta: will you drop that already?

Rebecca: ok anvil falls on vegetas head

Joemochao: is this loony toons

Goku: eating a carrot whats up doc

Vegeta: O-O where did you get that

Dragon: I dare you to call him a monkey

Joemochao: hey, monkey!

Vegeta: I AM NOT A GOD DAMN MONKEY

Cloud: ;-; I am the only human here

Joemochao: at least you're not a monster

Hiei: -_-+ I am a demon, baka

Rebecca: [in knuckle Joe voice] I'm not a monster

Minian: I like apples everyone stars fighting

Rebecca/ minain: lets-a go

Dragon: right zako

The end

Please review. Honor the chao. For the future of the dark axis, zako soldiers fight- screen blacks out


End file.
